Clash of the Creatures Episode 3: Frost Bite
by phantomgirl259
Summary: After Martin has a horrid nightmare a face from his past appears and he's angry...


**_Previously on Clash of the Creatures:_**

_Elsa smiled pulled out some weapons. Jimmy received a pair of Nun-Chucks. Koki was given a Bo Staff. Aviva got a metal fan. Finally, Martin was given a sword to wield. "Use them wisely." Elsa smiled. A flash of light appeared and the team found themselves back in the city. "Amazing." Jimmy smiled as he examined his power necklace. "You can live with me and the others if you have no where to go?" Aviva offered to Martin, the Kratt looked at his new friend for a moment before nodding. "I would like that very much."_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Episode 3: Frost Bite<em>**

It was raining and thundering over Falcon City. As the thunder boomed Martin kept tossing and turning in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. "No, no, no..." He muttered as beads of sweat rolled from his brow.

**_(In Martin's Nightmare)_**

_An 8 year old Martin was sat on hill with his football sat on his lap and enjoying the summer breeze as he waited for someone. "Hey Martin!" A 4 year old boy called as he ran up the hill. "Hey Chris, you ready to learn how to play football?" Martin asked his little brother with a smile. "You bet, let's go!" Chris cheered. Martin picked up his and Chris's bags and made some goalie posts. "Ok, all you have to do is kick the ball pass me, but don't pick it up with your hands." Martin warned and got into a defensive position. After 5 attempts of trying to score a goal Chris, with all his might, kicked the ball so hard it went flying over Martin's head and down the hill. "Sorry Martin." Chris sighed. "It's alright, wait there and I'll go get it." Martin said and ran down the hill after the ball. When Martin found the ball in the bushes by a small river he picked it up and wiped the mud off it. Suddenly it started to snow heavily, which was odd cause it was the middle of summer. "AHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed from back up the hill. "CHRIS!"_

"CHRIS!" Martin screamed as he shot up from the bed. "If only it was a nightmare." Martin whispered as tears slid down his cheeks and clutched a golden locket to his chest, unaware the others could hear him...

* * *

><p>When morning finally arrived everyone sat at the table waiting for Jimmy to finish his home made pancakes. "Hey, have you guys seen Martin?" Aviva asked when she realized that Martin hadn't come down yet. "He's probably trying to get over that nightmare he had last night." Koki suggested. "You heard him to?" Jimmy asked from the kitchen. "Yeah." Suddenly Martin came walking in looking like a zombie. "Hey Martin, sleep well?" Aviva smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah." He yawned as he took a seat. "We heard you having a nightmare last night." Martin suddenly stiffened at Koki's words. "You wanna talk about it?" Jimmy asked as he walked in from the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes. "NO!" Martin shouted and marched out the room...<p>

* * *

><p>In Lord Dagar's temple the dark lord sat on his throne with Zach as he wait for his heir to arrive. "What is so important that you had wake me up at 4am?!" Draco asked as he came storming into the throne room. "Today an old friend of mine will be arriving and I want you to meet her before Zach takes her into town and, you know, show her some destruction." Dagar smiled. Suddenly the doors flung open with a gust a wind and a lady walked in. She had big brown eyes, white hair that went to he waist and wore sliver armor, a white silk cape with white feathers on the end and held a sliver staff with a blue snowflake at the top. She had the spirit of the Snowy Owl. "Greetings my lord." She bowed. "Rise Isis." Dagar said softly. "This is my heir to the throne Draco." Draco gave a quick bow. "And this is Zach, he will be taking you to the Human city and show you some destruction." Dagar explained. Ices smiled. "Let us be off my lady." He sighed, irritated, and marched out the room...<p>

* * *

><p>In Elsa's magic garden the team were training as hard as they could with their new weapons but the air was pretty tense from Martin's out burst that morning. "Is something wrong?" Elsa asked as she supervised them training, sensing the teams distress. "It's nothing, just a nightmare I had last night." Martin sighed. Suddenly the temperature in the garden seemed to drop dramatically. "What the?" Aviva gasped as she tried to stop shivering. They ran towards Elsa's giant crystal ball and saw that the whole city was covered with a blanket of snow! "But that's impossible, it's the middle of summer." Koki exclaimed in confusion. The image quickly changed to two people in the city square. On was a pale man in black armor and the other was a woman in bright sliver armor. "Who are they?" Jimmy asked in fright. "That is Isis, a Snowy Owl Master and with her staff is able to call forth the powers of ice and snow, even in boiling temperatures. The other one is Zach, a Vulture Master and Lord Dagar's second most powerful minion." Elsa explained as she watched Isis freeze many people in their place. "To the Creature Rescue!" Martin exclaimed as the team activated their powers...<p>

* * *

><p>To say Zach was freezing was the understatement of the century. "Snow, why did it have to be snow." He muttered through chattering teeth. "There's no need to complain." Isis groaned as she frozen the path some people were running on and caused them to slip. "Yeah well I don't do cold!" He snarled. "Hold it right there!" A cop shouted and pulled out his gun. "This is real power." Zach smirked and conjured up a black fire whip, before anyone could even blink the whip wrapped around the cop's leg and Zach was slamming his against cars, builds and the road. "LET HIM GO!" A man's voice screamed, the two Masters turned around and saw the Creature Warriors running towards them. "You..." Isis hissed when she saw Martin. "Let that man go!" The Cheetah Warrior snarled. "As you wish." Zach laughed and threw the cop into Jimmy. "Leave the blue one to me." Ices smirked and formed a terrible blizzard, trapping everyone inside. While Zach took on Jimmy, Aviva and Koki, Isis was having an all out war with Martin. "You've certainly gotten faster then when I last saw you." Isis grunted as she and Martin duked it out in a sword fight. "What are you talking about?" Martin asked in confusion. "Oh please, 15 years ago, you don't really think that blizzard came from nowhere." Isis laughed...<p>

_**(15 Years Ago)**_

_"CHRIS!" Martin cried as he ran back up the mountain, however with every step he took the gental snow fall soon turned into a raging blizzard. Martin looked everywhere for Chris but because of the heavy snow he couldn't see a thing. "CHRIS!" Martin cried but still nothing. "MARTIN!" Chris screamed, Martin bolted around and saw Chris in the arms of a shady figure. "LET HIM GO!" Martin snarled and ran towards them but the figure pulled out a staff and slammed it to the ground. The blizzard started to circulate the figure and Chris like a tornado. Before Martin could do anything all the snow and been absorbed by the swirling vortex and the twister suddenly rose into the sky, taking Chris with it..._

Martin's eyes widen in anger. "IT WAS YOU!" Martin snarled as he tried to slice Isis's head off! "WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME NOW!" Martin screamed as he held his blade against her throat. "Never!" She spat. Suddenly Zach's whip wrapped around Martin's waist a swung him into a nearby car. "Let's go!" Zach orded and Isis slammed her staff against the floor and all the snow formed into a giant twister around the two masters...

* * *

><p>"We heard you shouting at Isis, who are you looking for?" Aviva asked, Martin just glared at. "No one you need to worry about!" He spat. "Martin! If you are going to be a part of this team then there are no secrets!" Elsa shouted. Martin looked at his team before letting out a sigh. "Ok, Isis was the one who stole my little brother Chris 15 years ago, she knows where he is and if he's even still alive. We both had these specially made lockets" Martin said and pulled out a small heart shaped golden locket with a small blue gem stone in the center, when he opened the locket on one side of the locket was a picture of Chris and on the was Martin as kids. "Chris has one exactly like this except his has a green gem stone instead of a blue one." Martin explained as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey don't worry, we'll help you find him." Koki smiled and gave Martin a warm hug and the rest of the crew joined in...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Next Time On Clash of the Creatures:<em>**

_Inside Lord Dagar's temple things weren't exactly going well for Zach. Firstly, he wasn't getting anywhere with Donita, he loved her but no matter what he tried she just didn't seem to notice him. Secondly, he could tell that Lord Dagar was getting irritated with him and might get rid of him. Finally, Draco, that little brat was getting so irritating that Zach had nearly killed him. He had to get rid of Draco but how?_


End file.
